tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Azarath Goris VS Kaizen
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome back, to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! After taking two months off, the arena combatants are eager to get out there and tear out their opponant's spines, a sentiment that I wholeheartedly agree with... So, to torment our blood thirsty combatants some more, allow us to introduce our line-up in excrutiating detail! In the Blue Corner we have... Azarath Goris Azarath is making a return to the Sandbox Arena, being the first combatant to do so. Before we saw him best Agatha Tira and her Daedric Minion, with the help of his own Witchy mistress. This time he returns to us alone, though he is far from helpless... He spent years on the roads, accumulating a number of scars and skills, mostly skills, when it comes to combat. Name a weapon, sword, knife, mace, axe, katana, sickle, fork, spoon or even his bare hands and he knows the ins and outs of it! Combining improvised sword technique, with a number of martial arts, creating the ultimate fighting style. Betrayed by his right hand man and locked away, in the dark, Azarath spent twenty years in solitary confinement. If he wasn't already crazy, then that's surely going to do the job. Accused of murder, theft, arson, rape and countless other heinous crimes, during his time as a bandit, he was set to serve out a hefty prison sentence. He was, until his friend's daughter, Nadira, let him loose. (oops) Azarath has founded two successful bandit clans in his time, one of which became the face of crime in Skyrim. Though he may not look or act like it, he is a great strategist and an even better combatant. But can he hold up on his own as well as he can in a group? Well, he'll have to, hell, he won't have to 'hold up,' he'll have to fight for his life! In the Yellow Corner we have... Kaizen What do you get when you tear a newly hatched argonian away from his birth mother, teach him nothing but hatred and how to efficiently kill a man, whilst brainwashing him and filling his head with pseudo Dark Brotherhood cult bullshit? Well, if you do a half decent job, you'll get a shadowscale... but if you do an excellent job, you'll get Kaizen; a prodigy in killing. With a brain like a computer, muscles capable of inhuman strength, hands capable of enchanting masterpieces and a mind geared to finding the quickest and most effective way of killing you, you can't really go wrong. So long as you don't let any of that 'chosen one' crap go to his head... Kaizen was driven over the lunatic fringe, when his close friend and spiritual sister was murdered by his enemies, he vowed revenge, not only on the White Knight that killed her but the very world that he fought to protect. Gee, you sure that it wouldn't be easier to... y'know, hit a pillow? I could make it green y'know? No? Well, corrupted daedric artefact, capable of tearing the sky a new one it is! Made Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, this guy serves as the Night Mother's liaison, dealing in words, ink and blood. No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold. Nothing satisfies but the soul. So, which of these psychotic warriors will be left standing? Who will claim victory, the master bandit or the master assassin? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... The Poll is now closed The result Azarath Goris: 1 Kaizen: 5 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user but a user's consent is needed to use their character. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena